


The Boat

by KaijuSplotch



Series: Sea(l-mer) Life [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Seal Mers are back again!, and maybe Sojiro, and perhaps a dragon hanzo?, and what a pretty scale ooohhh!, dragon-mers in the future?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuSplotch/pseuds/KaijuSplotch
Summary: Jesse finds something interesting in the bay! and something even MORE interesting in the interesting thing!





	The Boat

The past two months were heaven. Jack was an attentive father to Jesse, and a loving mate to Gabe. Jesse was able to play more in the water and he was learning quick how to survive in the oceans. He was an eighth of Gabe's length now and was starting to loose his camouflage spots. Of course even after many talks, Gabe knew that his son was going to be anxious to adventure out farther and farther. So it wasn't a surprise when, one early morning, Jesse started yipping and poking Gabe and Jack 

“Dad! Papi! Wake up! There's something cool!” 

“Can't it wait until after dawn, Jesse?” Gabe asked with a groan trying to curl back up on the cool rocks for a few more hours of sleep. 

“Mmm I think it's already dawn, Gabe,” Jack whispered as he rolled against the other seal-mer. “We should get up anyway...storms will be rolling through this afternoon.” 

“Ugh, don't matter about the fish! Something COOL washed up!” Jesse pleaded shaking his fathers. 

“All right, all right...” Gabe yawned and grabbed Jesse as he opened one eye. “You're a little stinker.” he gave his growing son a kiss on the cheek, reveling in the pup-like squeaks Jesse gave out. 

“It's worth it, Papi, I promise!” Jesse beamed, flippers arched over his back as he wiggled his whiskers. 

“Woah...” Jack whispered poking Gabe slightly. “Gabe, This is something big.” 

Gabriel turned his head and his eyes widened at the fishing boat that had washed up on the edge of the cove of their beach. It was still upright, although it was clear the boat had been out in open water for a long time. It was covered in bird shit, the hull looked like it had barnacles all over and there were scratches and dents all over. 

“What is it? I've never seen anything like it” Jesse asked looking at the human made ship as he laid over Jack and Gabe. 

“It's from humans. It's called a boat,” Gabe said with a frown. “We should check it out just to be sure there's no humans on board.” 

“Humans?” Jesse looked at Gabe curiously. “Never seen any humans! I didn't see or hear anything on the boat either.” 

“Stay here, Jesse. Let your Dad and I check it out.” Gabe frowned and gently put his pup back onto the rocks before he moved with all the urgency possible toward the water. 

Gabe distrusted humans, and had moved to the secluded beach with Jesse to protect him from them. He had a few scars from their hooks, and a few bad memories that haunted him from the one time he was caught as a pup. 

“Gabe...is everything okay?” Jack asked as he slipped into the water next to his mate. 

“I...just have a bad history with humans. If this ship is here that means someone's going to notice this beach a lot sooner.” Gabe sighed. “Which means we'll either have to move it out to sea, or move us to another beach.” 

“Well, if there's no one there, I think this could be a good learning experience for Jesse to learn what to look out for.” Jack smiled. 

“Maybe...Let's see if its safe first.” Gabe swam up along the edge of the fishing boat and looked it over. The boat was eerily silent, and the scent of humans was almost unnoticeable. It was clearly a ghost ship. 

Gabe held his breath as Jack pulled himself up onto the ladder and looked in above the water level. 

“It looks clear,” Jack said as he lowered himself back into the water. “Nothing but bird shit and old nets. I think it's clear and safe enough for Jesse to come over.” 

“All right...Jesse!” Gabe turned and barked out over the water to his pup. “It's safe come on out!” He watched with a shake of his head as Jesse yipped excitedly and hurried out over the rocks, rolling occasionally when he slipped. 

Jack and Gabe didn't have to wait long before Jesse finally joined them at the fishing boat, excitedly swimming in circles around them. 

“All right, now...” Gabe looked at his pup sternly. “You should NEVER go near a fishing boat like this if there's humans around, and I really don't want you going around them even if there isn't any humans.” 

“Yes, Papi,” Jesse said as he calmed and listened. 

“But this is a good opportunity for you to look out for what may be in the ocean too from these boats.” Gabe motioned to fishing boat and where the ladder was at the side. “Let's go up carefully okay?” 

Jesse grinned like a shark and gripped the ladder and pulled himself up onto the deck. Gabe took a breath before following his pup, Jack behind him. 

The deck was rough to move on, but no more than a rough rocky patch. Gabe watched as Jesse continued to waddle around the deck and inspect some of the old nets and items. It seemed enough to catch his curiosity and he picked up every little thing he could find. 

“Gabe,” Jack whispered close to him. “I think I found out what happened to this boat.” 

Gabe looked to his mate and then followed where Jack was pointing. Along the side of the upper building on the bot was a large scraping of claws. “Oh shit...” He put his hand along where the hand of the creature would have been and it was well over twice the size of his own paw. 

“Papi! Papi, look what I found!” 

Gabe turned and watched Jesse waddle excitedly toward them, one hand clutched close to his chest. “What is it, Jesse?” 

“Look! It's so pretty!” Jesse shoved his open hand toward his father and his mate. 

In his hand was an arrow shaped scale of iridescent blue color with edging of metallic gold. It was perhaps the size of a small scallop shell. 

“What is it, Papi? It doesn't look like a mer-folk scale,” Jesse asked wiggling on the deck. 

“It's a dragon scale,” Gabe said with a frown. “That's what happened to this boat. They must have caught a young dragon and parents must have come after it.” He looked at the larger scratches and nodded. “That's why you don't go near boats, okay?” 

“A dragon...wow...” Jesse's eyes widened and he looked at the scale. “Y'think one day I might meet the dragon this came from?” 

“Maybe one day,” Jack said with a soft smile. “But they live in the deep oceans or on the other side of the world. And they can be dangerous. Come on, we'll put your new treasure on some kelp strands so you can keep it safe. Swim to shore and Gabe and I will join you.” 

“Okay!” Jesse yipped, holding onto the scale close to his chest and wobbled out the back of the boat and into the ocean. 

“Let's get this boat back to sea, just in case that dragon is closer to our shore than we know,” Jack said, pulling himself toward the back. 

Gabe nodded in agreement as he looked over the damage now more clearly visible over the boat. These humans were probably long dead at sea after being foolish enough to try to keep a dragon whelp aboard. He almost pitied them. Dragons were not forgiving or merciful creatures.


End file.
